Contracted
by E.L.arendel
Summary: Elsa X Anna / girl pairing / weird stuff / Alternate dimension / No Beta-esl / contains supernatural stuff... A place wherein Kristoff is Anna's younger brother and Elsa is a mythological creature. A demon who happens to be waken up by the strawberry blonde fourteen years old girl. This is the story of Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman.
1. Chapter 1

**Weird stuff. I don't own the characters...**

* * *

Ever since the time that I probably was not even born yet, a hundred years ago or so, there was this strange story about a powerful demon named Elsa who once cursed Arendelle into an Icy mess. I would not believe it if the Ice palace standing tall and proud at the top of the North Mountain wasn't there. It was the proof of existence of the Ice enchantress.

It was said that she was defeated by a prince from the Southern Isles, who later on married the princess of Arendelle and became the King. Blah, blah, blah, I am not really into history you know.

There were a lot of versions to her story, but the one that caught my attention was her rumored relationship to the princess who married the southerner man. The books doesn't tell that much though, only the information that she cursed the princess. And from then on, the royal family's daughters died at the age of twenty-one because of some strange heart problems.

It was approximately two hundred and fifty years since the fateful freeze happened. It was probably forgotten by many now. Well, not by the demon enthusiasts, hunters, and historians. They are waiting for the prophecy, preparing for the awakening of the Ice queen. Well, that would be cool though, you know, okay I get it I am crazy about this Snow queen. Seriously, I want to meet her before I die.

I am living in a strange world, a world with never ending surprises.

I am Anna Bjorgman, and this is my story.

I grew up in a foster home and in my records, it was stated that both of my parents were murdered when I was still a month before turning to one year. I don't know if it is luck that made the murderer leave me alive or what. And now, I am already sixteen years old. God, time flies too fast.

_**Time: 7:45pm Place: Institution of homeless children (Arendel Home) at Kingdom of Arendelle.**_

"Anna, don't go!" Sister Rosette shouted at me.

"No, I am going to fix this sister. I won' let Kristoff die! He's my only family." The thirteen years old me cried.

"No, Anna. You don't have to go. We can fix this. Kristoff would be fine after a few more days."

"You don't understand sister Rosette. He..He was bitten.."

"What do you mean bitten, Anna?"

"He was bitten by a monster! I need to go to the North Mountain"

"What would you do at the North Mountain?"

"I need to find the thing that bit him! I have read it before in a magic book. If you are bitten by a supernatural creature, you must kill it before the moon rises. Or..or else Kristoff would…die"

"Anna, listen to me. Grand Pabbie is already on his way so please don't. Kristoff needs you.

"I'm sorry sister Rosette." I said before I ran outside, to the woods, going to the North Mountain.

I am not even armed and I don't even know where the fuck I would go. I just knew it. I can feel it. That thing was here, it was a huge black wolf with red eyes and large fangs. It's not a normal wolf, it was a shape shifter, a vampire. I know some of the wolf clans here in Arendelle, they are harmless and do not attack people.

It was dark, and the mountain suddenly starts to get super cool. I mean, yeah. I will admit that I am starting to get afraid but thinking about Kristoff's condition eradicated my fears.

I need to find that fucking wolf before it gets too late, and it is getting too late.

Fucking fuck. This is bull shit. North Mountain becomes magically dangerous at night. Almost everything here comes to life, from flowers to trees. Supernatural beings and magical creatures lurk here at night. Oh, I want to see a unicorn! Hah! In my dreams, those things are pretty hard to find these days.

Oh, what the fuck. The wolf! Yeah, the one that bit Kristoff, sitting atop a large rock. Eyes fixed on mine. Hah! You bitch, prepare to die.

OH, and did it howl? Yes! Of fucking course, it sensed my intent to kill and was now calling the attention of its brotherhood. After a minute or two, four more wolves appear.

It's time to run.

I ran as fast as I could, with the hope that the forest will somehow be kind to me to let me pass safely. In which it did.

I've seen the forest consumed a person before. It was terrifying to say the least. I mean, have you watched Maleficent?

Well, getting back on track. There's something wrong here. Tree branches and roots seemed to trip and prevent the wolves from nearing me. Poisonous flowers didn't even release their toxins when I ran past them.

Seriously, I never met a person who goes here after 8:00pm that successfully returned. This forest eats you alive.

I was running to the point of dying from exhaustion, and then I was welcomed by a clearance. I dropped on all fours because I can stand on my knees anymore. Too much for tonight, oh shit. Kristoff, he's going to die. I failed him.

Tears starts streaming down my cheeks when I hear crushing of dry leaves, like someone or something stepped on it.

The wolves, I groaned in pain and from the exhaustion. I can't kill five wolves in one night. My magic can only be used once a day.

Well, at least I would be able to kill the one who bit Kristoff so he'll live. Wait? Am I really accepted the fact that this is a suicide mission?

No, Kristoff would hate me if I die. Think Anna, think.

I looked around me. There was nothing else, except the Ice Tower. I gulped; I never knew that it was as beautiful and breathtaking as this.

And one wolf lunged at me.

Oh, and I closed my eyes and ran towards the Ice castle but it was too late…

I waited for the impact but it never came, and I heard a whimper instead. I took a peek and was shocked to see the wolf that lunged at me, completely frozen.

Woah, it seems like this ice castle have an invisible barrier of some sort. I didn't take notice of it earlier because I'm panicking for my dear life.

So, the wolf that built Kristoff was frozen to death or I hope so that it is.

I am thankful for whoever deity, god, or goddess it was that walked me through this forest safely.

It starts to get colder after each passing second so I decided to go inside the Ice Palace. I stopped in front of the large door, admiring its design. I traced the pattern of a large snow insignia and the door suddenly opens.

Wow, this place is awesome. Kristoff will definitely like this. What am I thinking? Barging into the demon's chamber in the middle of the night, oh but Elsa wasn't here for two hundred and fifty years.

"What are you doing here?"

Oh, it seems that I am wrong again. I slowly turned around to face where the voice is coming from and I found nothing.

"Ah, I didn't mean to barge in here without permission. I..I was"

"You shouldn't be here"

"I..I know but I can't go back ..right now?"

The voice didn't answer.

"Look, I'm sorry but can you please show yourself to me"

"You will die. Go back to Arendelle before I freeze your heart.

Anna gasped. "You..you are the.. I mean you are Elsa."

It was the first time that she was called by her name. And she did appreciate it a little so she would show some kindness to this poor soul. This girl is bugging her mind. No one successfully passed through the barrier before.

"What are you doing in the forest?"

Elsa appeared at the middle of the stairs, wearing her black gown which is made of ice, her eyes are red, and her hair was a sexy kind of messy. Haha **not funny (-_-)

Anna didn't want to stare, but she can't help it.

"God damn you're beautiful!" realizing what she had just said, she clapped her hands on her mouth.

Elsa didn't mind.

"You're really an odd one… Anna"

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"I can read minds. You're here because of Kristoff's injury am I right?"

"Ah yes."

"And please stop those dirty thoughts Anna. You're too young to think about those things"

"I'm not thinking about that!" Wow, talking to a demon doesn't hurt and wasn't that much scary.

The demon was suddenly a few feet away from Anna.

"Do you want to save Kristoff, Anna?"

"Of course, he's my only family now. I don't want to lose him"

"And would you do anything to make him stay alive?"

Anna was puzzled as to why the demon is asking her about that shit… but it didn't sway her conviction.

"Yes, anything." Anna whispered.

Elsa almost felt bad about doing that to Anna. Well, almost. She was stuck inside that god damn castle without a source of energy. She was hibernating for two hundred and fifty years now and suddenly this adorkable girl waltz inside her castle and interrupted her supposed to be long sleep. So, it was partly Anna's fault.

"I will spare your friend with his life in one condition."

"Name it. I was born ready."

"You are going to be my contractor."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a demon and staying here and using my powers requires a lot of energy. I was asleep for a long time and since Prince Ha… I mean since someone stole my wings so I cannot suck energy off the spirit world. Spirit world is the place that the souls pass trough before being sucked into heaven or hell."

"A power source, you mean like a battery?"

"Exactly."

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Anna, you do understand the consequences of this bond?"

"Yes, I am the battery. Your battery, so I'm pretty sure what will happen if the battery died down."

"care to explain?" Elsa asked to confirm if the latter did understand the consequences it brings.

"You'll die."

Elsa shook her head in disapproval. "I won't die Anna, you will."

"Do it Elsa. Time's running out."

"Alright then, give me your right hand." Elsa took Anna's right hand and placed it above her heart.

"Wha..what are you doing Elsa?"

"Silence little girl, I am sucking your life energy... And Anna, I want you to know that there are other methods in which I can absorb your life energy but you're too young for that kind of stuff."

"I don't care, Elsa. Just please, save Kristoff." Anna managed to say before passing out.

**-end- #Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**No BETA / English - second langauge / pardon for grammar lapses /**

I remember feeling cold as my body shivers with every touch that she made. I wonder how the hell I ended up being with her.

Is it just a coincidence?

Or was it fate?

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

I vaguely remember everything that happened. All I know is I was running the hell out of our foster home, crying because Kristoff is sick.

And then I was in the enchanted forest, face to face with the huge wolf, and then I remember feeling very cold as my heart almost leaped out of my chest out of fear.

Those wolves aren't normal; they're bloodsuckers for god's sake.

I thought I was going to die, but then I see the Ice tower and I ran as fast as I could, praying silently for the gods to help me survive my encounter with death.

I await my demise but it never happened.

And then there was Elsa.

"Anna, Anna, hey wake up."

"I dun wanna." I slapped the prying hands interrupting me from my peaceful slumber.

"Grand Pabbie, are you sure she's alright?"

"Yes, yes she is but I'm afraid the demon followed her out of the forest."

"What do you mean?" Sister Rosette asked.

"I feel strong magic. It's not safe for Anna to stay here in Arendelle anymore."

"What do you suggest for us to do?"

"Leave, before it's too late."

"I can't do that Grand Pabbie, there are children out there, waiting to be saved."

"Anna?" The teary eyed blonde boy stood at the doorstep of Anna's room.

Sister Rosette's stressed expression softened when she sees the young boy. She kneels down to cup the boy's face.

"Kristoff, you should be resting."

"But, I wanna see my sister."

"I know, but Anna is still sleeping. She needs to rest and so are you, be a good boy and return to your room."

"She, she is hurt, because of me." The blonde boy starts to cry endlessly.

"Ssshh, Kristoff she's okay. Don't worry about Anna, you know her enough to see that she is fine."

"If I listened to her, I wouldn't be bitten by that huge dog."

Poor kid, he is not even aware of the supernatural and dark magic. Grand Pabbie thought.

"Anna would be mad if you won't take a rest, go back to your room. I'll wake you up once Anna is up okay?"

Kristoff hesitates, she doesn't want Anna to be mad but he also wanted to see her so bad.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course, now off you go. And be a good kid and I'll bring some chocolates."

Kristoff's mood light up at the mention of sweets.

"I'll be a good kid so that I'll be able to bring chocolates to my sister as well." Kristoff happily walked out of the room.

"Grand pabbie, those kids can't be away from each other."

"It's still your decision sister, and please do remember that I didn't fail to warn you."

"Thank you for your help, Grand Pabbie."

"Don't mention it. I'll be visiting more often to make sure that Anna is fine."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Anna._

_Wake up._

_Anna._

Anna stirs in her sleep, somebody is calling her name. Suddenly, she felt cold.

_My Anna._

A very sweet feminine voice calls out to her.

"E-Elsa."

Grand Pabbie stops abruptly when he heard Anna call-out that 'name'.

"Is there a problem Grand Pabbie?"

He didn't answer sister Rosette's question, he wanted to make sure about what he was hearing awhile ago so he hastily went back to Anna's writhing sleeping figure.

_Yes dear Anna, this is Elsa._

_Now, wake up._

"Elsa."

"Jesus, why is she calling out 'her' name."

Sister Rosette's eyes widened as realization hit her. She grabbed a rosary from the altar to put it into Anna's hands but she failed as the white light engulfed Anna's body and shattered the rosary into pieces.

_Anna, come to me._

Anna's eyes opened and the bright light disappeared completely.

"Elsa, I'm coming."

When Anna realized that she's not alone in her room is when she is already standing by the bed.

Sister Rosette is crying and Grand Pabbie is looking at her with a horrified expression.

"Anna, what have you done?" Grand Pabbie asked.

It seems to click altogether in Anna's mind. Grand Pabbie knew that she made a deal with Elsa. How did she return to the foster home? She wasn't sure but she knew Elsa was the reason.

"I'm sorry, I had to save Kristoff."

"And you saved him by selling your soul to a demon?"

"Elsa is not a demon. You don't know her so please don't be judgmental." Anna is a little bit shocked by the words that came out of her mouth.

Where does that come from?

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Anna bowed her head in shame.

"Sister Rosette, we need to reverse the seal."

"You can't do that Grand Pabbie, Anna gave her soul willingly."

Sister Rosette knew that Anna is selfless and is always seeing the good things in others, so she knew that Anna gave her soul willingly to save her brother.

"There has to be a way." Grand Pabbie answered.

Before sister Rosette replied, somebody answered for her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but there's none."

Grand Pabbie and Sister Rosette whipped their heads to the doorstep of Anna's room, only to find a cloaked pale skinned stranger with blonde hair and cerulean eyes.

"Elsa."

"Anna." There was a sense of urgency and longing with Elsa's voice.

She can't be too far from Anna for too long. It weakens her and she needs to feed off Anna's warmth once in a while. She doesn't want to suck up Anna's soul energy too much. After all, she wanted the girl to live longer.

Elsa removed the cloth that covered her face, showing everybody who she really is, a smirk plastered on her face.

Grand Pabbie and Sister Rosette were literally frozen on their feet.

Elsa welcomed Anna with open arms.

Elsa's magic was right. Anna do not disappoint, she was engulfed with the girl's warmth after a few seconds.

"Elsa, why are you here this early? I'm still sleepy." Anna mumbles under Elsa's chin, her face above Elsa's chest.

Oh, Anna you're so Adorkable. "I missed your warmth."

"You should be sleeping with me then."

Elsa moved back a little to gaze upon Anna's concerned eyes. Oh, Anna I'll be making a fun out of you when you're old enough for sexual innuendos.

Elsa let out a laugh. "You're an adorable little girl, Anna."

"I'm not little; I'm on my fourteenth year of existence."

"How's your brother?"

"Kristoff? Oh, shoot I haven't seen him yet. I mean I just woke up and uh, I've been talking to Grand Pabbie and Sister Rosette about you. All good things by the way, and please don't hurt them Elsa, they're my friends."

Elsa ruffled Anna's messy hair lovingly.

"I won't. I promise, as long as they won't take you from me."

"They won't. I wouldn't let them, Elsa. By the way, I'm already yours. I gave myself to you last night right?

"Anna." Elsa said in a scolding manner, a light blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Is there something wrong with what I've said?"

"No, go and see your brother Kristoff. I'll be talking with Grand Pabbie and Sister Rosette here for a moment."

"Okay, see you later then." My Elsa.

And that's the day I found out that even demons like warm hugs.

**-END #Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alternate Universe: still setting up / vampires + werewolves coming up / PLOT status: still brewing #Supernaturals**

* * *

My name is Elsa, but you'll call me Elize because we all know everybody will freak out if you mentioned the name of the 'one-who-can't-be-named'. I made a pact with Anna and nobody's gonna get hurt if you won't…"

"Try to break the seal." Grand Pabbie finished.

"Yes and it's not because the seal is breakable since it is not. It will make Anna's life shorter and we don't want that to happen."

"But why would you do that to a young girl? She barely seen the world out there, she has so much to do with her life."

"Life is indeed unfair, sister Rosette. Even the son of God suffered in his mortal life here on earth, you should know that more than me."

Elsa made her way to Anna's bed, sitting with her legs crossed.

"Anna surrendered herself to me willingly." She said in a serious tone, her head cocked side-ward arrogantly, her blue eyes changing to red for a moment, before reverting back to blue.

"You seduced her."

"I did not. She's too young for such an immoral act, plus we all know that if Anna hesitated, the seal will be incomplete."

"Why did you make a pact with her at the first place if you don't want her precious life to get wasted?" Sister Rosette asked further.

That question slapped Elsa in her face. She's also wondering herself why would she made a pact to a human girl. She could have just let Anna die in the forest, she could have killed Anna the moment she entered the Ice tower, but she didn't.

Anna made her hope in humanity once more, the young girl going on a suicide mission just to save her little brother from dying.

Elsa could have drifted off to another two hundred and fifty years of sleep, but she chose not to. And she doesn't seem to be so sure why.

"Let's just say that some things are made to happen." Elsa stated before walking out of the room, and at the same time unfreezing Grand Pabbie and sister Rosette's feet.

"What are we going to do Grand Pabbie?"

"The demon seemed sincere with her words with not letting anybody get hurt if we won't do something drastic with her pact with Anna."

"How can you be so sure? She's a demon. She's evil."

"Not all demons are evil, sister Rosette. Some stay true to their words, especially if they made a promise with their contractor, besides, she sticks to her promise to Anna with saving Kristoff. After all, she's the one who killed the shape-shifter and extracted the poison from Kristoff's body."

"I pray to God that Anna will be alright."

"She will be, sister. Now, shall we get going? Today is Anna's 14th birthday."

"I almost forgot about it because of too much worrying. It's kind of hard to take in that my little Anna gave her soul to a devil without thinking twice about it"

"Don't be worried anymore, we can't do anything to stop Els.. Elize now, it has already been done. Let's just make Anna as happy as we can."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

I am currently at my sixteenth year of age.

When I met Elsa at the Ice tower, I was thirteen; specifically, it was a day before my fourteenth birthday. Kristoff is seven years old at that time, and he wasn't really related to me by blood.

I was seven when I met baby Kristoff, and when I found out that Kristoff's parents were also murdered, I kept him as my own sibling. I never told Kristoff that I wasn't related to him by blood, but believe me I was planning to but before I am able to do that, he disappeared.

We've been together for two years. Elsa, Kristoff, and me, we were so happy and contented with just being with each other. Occasionally visiting the Ice tower, building snowmen and playing snowball fights, as well as hide and seek with the ice giants.

Elsa accompanies me almost every day, Kristoff will always ask for Elsa whenever Elsa isn't physically with me but I know that she's just hiding there somewhere.

Elsa is still receiving a doubtful glare from Sister Rosette from time to time, but that was pretty good actually. The first time that Elsa arrived to 'Arendel Home', sister Rosette never took her eyes away from Elsa. Well, at first I do not understand why but then I grew up.

At some point, sister Rosette grew fond of Elsa. There was a time when Peter, a five year old kid at our foster home accidentally tripped over the bridge and fell off the river. Elsa didn't hesitate to save him from drowning. He was so scared but Elsa managed to calm him down, whispering reassurances to him sweetly. That was the time that sister Rosette warmed up to Elsa.

Whenever she sees Elsa playing with kids, she shook her head and whispers 'How can be a demon so sweet and kind at the same time?"

Everything's perfect, except Kristoff's health. He was just so sick to the point that he's bed ridden for a few days. Elsa and I always visit him by the way; we bring flowers and a lot of kid stuff so that he won't be bored to death.

One day, Grand Pabbie told me that Kristoff's condition is getting worst and that he needs medical attention from professionals.

Kristoff, he passes out, and then there were times where he coughed blood. Those were the scary moments of my life. I don't want Kristoff to die. I don't want him to leave me. We still have so many plans for our future.

There were nights where I am curled up with Elsa's strong arms placed perfectly around me, crying endlessly out of fear for Kristoff's worsening condition. Elsa would lull me to sleep, whispering that everything's gonna be alright.

Kristoff remains emotionally strong for me, he is still fighting to survive and I can see that he too don't want to leave me and Elsa yet.

And then there was this man. His name is Jorge and he was said to be the royal physician. That's pretty cool though, he's the one taking care of Arendelle's Royal Family. One day he arrived in 'Arendel Home', I saw him talking to Sister Rosette, and sister Rosette has this solemn expression on her face.

I wonder what is it that they're talking about that made sister Rosette looks so troubled, and then I found out that that man wants to adopt Kristoff. I wonder why, he is the royal physician for god's sake.

Elsa told me that Kristoff is gifted with something precious. I wonder what that is, and Elsa said she can feel magic flowing through Kristoff's veins.

One night I was attacked by thieves, fortunately Elsa arrived before those disgusting men were able to do dirty things to me, but I was badly injured. One guy successfully stabbed me on my left thigh, Elsa is so enraged she made a snow bed and laid me there for a moment, she said she just have things to take care of.

I heard a lot of screaming and then I was out. Losing a lot of blood do that to you.

When I woke up Elsa was beside me, smiling warmly at me. I returned the gesture and as I tried to get up very slowly because I know that the wound will sting, I didn't feel anything. I was surprised and I removed the blanket quickly away from my body, and then there's no wound, no bruise or blood, no anything.

I was just about to ask if she healed me, but then she shook her head. Yeah, being able to read minds and stuff.

"Kristoff." She whispered, almost proudly.

That was the time that I figured out Kristoff's healing abilities. I was supposed to be beaming but I am not. I cried instead, and Elsa understood. She scooted with me in my bed, shushing my whimpers and wiping the tears away from my cheeks.

It's kind of unfair you know. Kristoff has the amazing ability to heal, but he can't use that on himself. He was physically deteriorating from his illness, and he can't do anything about that.

Sometimes I thought that what he has is a curse in disguise of a blessing. Why would God give him a power to heal but not be able to heal himself is unknown to me. It's like he was born to suffer. He was just a kid, he is too young to be burdened by this kind of stuff.

But life goes on, that Jorge guy almost went to 'Arendel Home' almost every other day. Pleading for Sister Rosette to adopt Kristoff but every time he would fail.

I always talk to Kristoff about him and that I won't let anybody take him away from me. That's why when sister Rosette allowed Jorge to talk to Kristoff about the adoption, my brother declined his offer.

Why would he adopt a dying child? I know he'll just use my little brotherhr for his personal gain, and so help me God I won't allow that to happen. I'm not afraid of killing since my soul is already tied to a devil. I won't lose anything anymore, losing my brother means losing everything that I have.

And then the time comes when I was supposed to tell Kristoff the truth about his family because I believe he has the right to know of the truth. It was his ninth birthday, everything's perfect. Sister Rosette made a little celebration for him and we even bought cake and his favorite chocolates.

We are all each other's family here in 'Arendel Home'. All homeless kids brought together by a wonderful person, Sister Rosette and the other Sisters who believed that everyone deserved to be loved and to love.

After the celebration, it was still noon, Elsa and I brought Kristoff outside. He was being pushed by Elsa in his wheelchair, even before I am able to start the conversation with him, the weather changed drastically.

The bright blue skies became murky, like there is a storm brewing, the wind is howling angrily around Arendel Home. This is different, this was magic.

I saw an unusually large black crow with intense red eyes perched atop a tree near us. Elsa's eyes widened the moment she saw the crow.

It feels like we are in the middle of a twister, I dropped on all fours. My eyes frantically searching for Kristoff but the wind is too strong and the dirt makes it very hard to see clearly.

"Kristoff!" I shouted.

"Kristoff, don't worry we'll find you. Just hang on, okay?" I shouted but there's no answer.

"Elsa? Elsa, where are you? Please, save Kristoff! Get Kristoff!" I pleaded.

It's starts to be so hard to breathe; my breaths were ragged and painful.

I thought we're going to die soon, that this torture won't end. I heard screaming and shouting, and this is different than the one that I've heard when Elsa is enraged on the thieves that attacked me. This time, I knew whose voices those screaming are from.

My family, Sister Rosette, and the others, they too are hurting and tortured by this magic. It is very painful to hear them screaming like that, like their life is being sucked away very slowly.

I can't stand it so I closed my eyes and prayed that this would be over soon. I am almost at the point of letting go of my will to live and suddenly there was Elsa.

She grabbed my arms and we flew. Wait what, when did she get her wings back?

My question was answered when her wings disintegrated in thin air. So it was Ice then, not her real wings.

The wind stopped roaring, and then the skies were clear once again. I looked for the signs of my brother.

And there he was, standing in front of our foster home.

He looked different.

He feels different.

He, have horns.

He has devil horns on his forehead.

There's a lot of blood pouring down from where the horns are implanted to.

"Kr..Kristoff?"

He never heard me, he just started laughing maniacally over and over again, and at that moment, my heart broke.

"No, no, Kristoff! Kristoff!" I was panicking and scared to death.

Elsa gripped my shoulder tight, preparing for something I don't understand to happen.

"Elsa, Elsa, we must get Kristoff! Kristoff is still there."

"Anna, stop. He, he is not Kristoff anymore."

"What do you mean, Elsa?"

"He has my horns."

My blood runs cold at Elsa's statement. Elsa's horns were buried at the very center of the Ice tower, Elsa allow only me and me alone to enter that part of the tower.

"It's dangerous! He won't be able to control my powers."

"No! I have to save Kristoff!"

I let go of Elsa's hold but then a man appeared beside Kristoff.

He is wearing a white suite, and a sword dangling on his hip.

"Ah, we meet again, Joan of Arc. Don't worry I'll take care of your brother Christopher."

"My name is Anna Bjorgman, and it's Kristoff!" I shouted, my teeth gritted in anger.

"Still the feisty one aren't we, 'Anna' you say?" He said my name mockingly.

"Elsa, oh wow. This is wonderful! You didn't…."

Mr. sideburns was thrown over the edge of the river by Elsa. I ran as fast as I could to Kristoff, never paying attention to Elsa and sideburn guy.

* * *

"Don't you dare, Hans!"

"And what would you do about it Elsa?" Hans laughed evilly. "Don't forget that the boy got your horns, if you kill me now, you won't have enough time to save those people, to save Joan from freezing to death."

"Damn you." Elsa punched Hans face hard enough to bleed.

* * *

"Kristoff, let's get out of here."

He looked at me coldly, his expression emotionless.

"Kristoff, I am Anna. I am your sister."

"Ah-nna? My sis..ter? you know..my sister?"

What's happening? Why did Kristoff not now me? "I am your sister."

"Give me my sister. I need my sister."

"Anna! Get out of there!"

"Elsa!, no, Kristoff. We need to get him!"

"I'm sorry Anna, but it's too late." Elsa whispered her apology before grabbing me away from my brother.

Kristoff screamed followed by a large circular blinding white light that was released from his body, engulfing almost everything within its brightness, when the light disappeared, so do Kristoff and the black crow with Mr. Sideburns.

Everything that's left is frozen.

**-END**

**Thanks for dropping by! #review**

* * *

**p.s. I do love CC **


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4 Hi! :) #Prophecy**

Hans arrived in a beach house in a isolated island. The house is just near the shore, it looks like a normal rest house to the outsiders but it was not for the supernaturals. Hans have a severely bruised face but a smirk is still ever present on his face.

"What got you so excited, Hans?"

"I've brought your son. Aren't you happy to see him?"

"He's not my son."

"Come on Joanna, don't be like that."

"Shut it, Hans. Don't expect me to warm up to you because you brought my son back."

"What got you so bitchy this time?" Hans strode past the living room to the balcony and grabbed his woman by her left arm.

"You." The woman spat.

Hans slapped her hard enough for her to fall on the floor..

"Just let me die Hans. I can't take this anymore!"

"No! You're mine! You will never leave me!"

"I've been spending two hundred and fifty years with you. Aren't you getting tired of all of this? I left my sister for you so please let her be at ease."

"Your sister." Hans sneered in disgust "Until now you're still talking about your sister? She has forgotten about you. Don't you know that she's awake for three years now?'

Joanna's eyes widened. "Yo..you're lying"

"No I'm not! Why don't you ask Kristoff?!"

"Hans. You called for me?" The young boy asked.

"Kristoff tell your mom about Elsa."

"It's true! Elsa is awake for three years, look I've got her horns." Kristoff happily showed his new found horns.

"What have you done Hans? What have you done to your own son?!" The strawberry blonde haired woman stared at her son with a horrified expression.

"You're son is dying, so I gave him something that will make him live longer." Hans shrugged.

"You're making him suffer!"

"So what? Who's the evil one that left her own son outside when it's cold and freezing?! You left your son to die!"

"I prefer him dead than alive at your side."

"Well, it's too late now. I have him with me and you can't do anything about it."

Hans walked out of the room with the young boy following closely behind him.

"You're wrong, Hans. I'll make this right. I can make this right."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Elsa, I need to find him. Help me find Kristoff."

Anna's prone figure is currently engulfed with Elsa's welcoming arms.

"I want to help you Anna, but Hans...he..."

"I know. He stole your horns."

"I won't be able to use my power that much anymore. He stole my wings before, and now he stole my horns. It's hard enough that I don't have a power source, now I can't use my magic as often as before."

Anna grabbed Elsa's face with both hands. "Elsa, use me."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Anna, no you're going to... I mean you can't! I can't."

3:44p

"Don't make me force this on you, Elsa." Anna said in a challenging tone.

Anna studied dark magic secretly. It's kind of amusing that she was able to keep it a secret with everyone including sister Rosette except Elsa and Grand Pabbie.

Grand Pabbie taught Anna on how to tame a powerful demon like Elsa just for safety precautions.

Anna didn't like the idea first but by Elsa's constant pushing, she gave in and undergone training.

She can still remember the day that she and Elsa spoke about it.

_"Elsa, you won't hurt me. Why do I need to train? I trust you."_

_"I'm still a demon Anna, you never know what might happen if I lose control of my powers."_

_"Ugh, fine! I'm gonna force you then to fend for my selfish desires."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I'll make you steal chocolates for me!"_

_Elsa ruffled the hair of a fifteen year old adorable Anna. _

Elsa just stared at Anna's eyes with a blank expression.

"Please, Elsa don't make this harder for me. Don't make this hard for the both of us. We both love him plus you'll be able to get your horns and wings back."

"Anna, this is different. I feed off of your warmth before because I wanted to prolong your life. This. this is different Anna. You need to give yourself to me, wholly."

"I don't care Elsa. Just do it. Just please save Kristoff."

"Anna, you don't understand. I don't want to impose that on you."

"Do you mean this?" Anna pulled Elsa for a bruising kiss.

Elsa groaned, she doesn't want to take advantage of Anna anymore. Anna already gave her too much. Her little Anna, her very sweet and adorable freckled Anna.

She tried to push Anna away but Anna grabbed her hands and placed it upon her bosom.

Anna moaned with the new sensation while Elsa growled hungrily.

"Anna." Elsa breathed out.

Anna never thought that having someone simply call out her name can turn her on like this.

"What's the matter Elsa?" Anna asked in between pants.

"I'm not a child anymore. Touch me." She continued.

Anna, the girl that grew up in a foster home founded by holy people, knows how to push the right buttons. _Hah! Pretty cool. _

Elsa's eyes flashed dark red for a few moments, her breathing ragged. Discomfort is clearly seen on her face.

"Don't." She breathed out. "do this, Anna. Well try to find another way. I won't be taking advantage of you. Not anymore." When she opened her eyes, it was back to ice blue once again.

Anna retreated her form from Elsa's inviting body very quickly, it's as if she was burned.

"You're not taking advantage of me, Elsa." She said before going upstairs of the Ice Tower.

Elsa stared at Anna's retreating form intensely.

"You're going to be the death of me." She muttered before shaking her head in disbelief.

**A/N: I don't like adding numbers, so lez juz add characters hah!**

**Hans + Joanna = Kristoff :3**

**Joanna + Elsa = sisters**

**Elsa + Anna = Elsanna **

**Kristoff + Anna = ?**

**-END #Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**BORING CHAPTER**

"Jorge."

"Your highness, I believe we're a bit too late for adopting the child."

"And why is that?"

"There has been an incident..."

"An incident, you say?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Tell me about it."

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Elsa, I.. I, don't know what had gotten to me earlier, I mean woah! I kissed you but I didn't., I mean it's not like that you're a bad kisser because you're great but, I haven't able to, I mean I should not have done that. I'm sorry Elsa."

"You scared me there for a second. I thought you might die from the lack of air. Ouch!"

Anna threw the water container to Elsa's head.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Because you deserve it," _Jerk_

"Is this your way of apologizing? Sheesh! You're evil."

Anna laughed. "And you're a demon. I guess that will make us equal then."

"You and me, equal?" Elsa asked while pointing repeatedly to herself and Anna while stifling a giggle.

"Grow up Anna. You shouldn't be day dreaming anymore."

Anna beamed. It was at times like these that she really appreciates Elsa's personality. Elsa makes things a lot easier.

"I take it that my apology is already accepted. So, what's your plan?" Anna asked excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"You need a power source for you know, using your magic..." But I wonder why you need to look for alternatives when I'm right here beside you. "Oh, that. I almost forgot about it. Just promise me that you won't Judge me."

"I won't."

Three hours later...

"Elsa, what are we doing in front of a brothel? I won't judge you, I promised. But why did we travel by foot for three hours just to go in a brothel?"

"You asked me where I was going to get an energy booster. Well, here we are."

"Elsa, are you serious?!" Anna gasped in shock.

"Cut it out, Anna. I don't wanna see those images!"

Elsa cringed when she got a picture of herself on her demon form humping a woman with careless abandon.

Anna blush a deep shade of red.

"So if that isn't what you're planning to do. Why are we here at the first place?"

"Patience, Anna."

*Inside the brothel...

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait."

Less than a minute a woman approached Elsa and Anna.

"Well, isn't she a bit too young to be in a brothel?"

"Nah, she's already used to it." Elsa said before pulling Anna close to her.

"We do have girls with the same age as her. Would you prefer girls her age?"

"Yes, that would be perfect."

"Elsa, you said we're not..." Anna whispered.

"Sssshhhhh. Don't speak, unless I gave you permission to do so."

"E-els."

Elsa gave Anna a chaste kiss.

"My name is Elize, young one."

The woman came back with a young girl.

"Come on, Jasmine. Don't be shy.

"Uh, Hi!"

"Is she good enough?" The woman asked Elsa.

"She's perfect." Elsa muttered before pulling a sack of coins from her pocket. "Now where's the room?"

"Upstairs, on the left corner."

"Great, Anna stay here."

Anna's mouth plopped open. what?

Elsa directed a stern gaze to Anna.

Anna's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Come to me Jasmine"

The girl shyly neared Elsa.

"Don't be afraid just lie down and let me do you."

The girl did so.

Elsa lowered her body to the younger girl, her hot breath upon the girl's neck.

"I won't hurt you, if you do as I say."

The young girl only nodded in response.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"I'm finished let's go."

"What did you do?"

"None of your concern."

"Where's Jasmine?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I took a sip."

"Why is she not coming out yet?"

"Fine, she's dead. Are you happy now?"

"I know you, Elsa. Don't fool with me." Anna chided.

"By the way, what do you mean you took a sip, did you, you know the usual?"

"What do you mean the usual?"

"Did you uh, did you get intimate with her?"

"No. Anna, I'm bound to you. I can't do that unless you willed me to."

Good God! Anna let out a breath that she wasn't even aware she's holding.

"So how did you recharge?"

"I drank her blood, just the right amount though. I don't want her to die right after f

eeding. It will raise suspicion."

"You never told me that you can do that?!"

"You don't know a lot of things, Anna."

"Why can't you just drink from me Elsa?"

"I can't do that, Anna. I, you are already providing me with enough strength to remain awake. I don't want to take too much from you."

Why do you always make me feel that I'm not enough?

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Grand Pabbie, what are we gonna do now?"

"We can't do anything to stop what is bound to happen, but we can still hope. We need to get to Arendelle Castle as soon as possible. I need to speak to Jorge."

"For what?" Bulda asked.

"We need to warn them about the prophecy. Lucifer's demons will arrive soon."

"Are you sure about this Grand Pabbie?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Elsa will start to lose-control soon."

**-END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another boring chapter. (-_-)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FLASH/BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The time to crown the queen has come.

Arendelle opened up the gates for the first time after several years.

Elsa hasn't had enough sleep, not because she was too excited for being officially crowned.

She dreaded this day. The day that she will be once again exposed to people, to her sister, and younger brother.

She's not a perfect daughter, wasn't the perfect sister, probably not a great monarch either.

She's just a young girl, still that young girl that accidentally slips on her own ice while playing with Joanna, and almost accidentally killed her younger brother, forced to become woman by time.

That day, a young price dared to ask for her hand after having a small talk with her and a not so enjoyable dance.

She denied the request.

Who marries a man that she just met?

And on the same day?!

The Prince was enraged.

Little did the young queen know, an army from the Southern Isles onboard ships, strategically placed on locations that can not be easily seen.

The Prince declared war on Arendelle.

The palace closed their gates to prevent the outsiders from being able to have passage.

Outside the gates, innocent people were either killed or abused, women being mercilessly raped by soldiers, young children left homeless wandering on the streets.

Queen Elsa almost lost her hope. It broke her heart to see her people suffer.

That's when Joan from the West arrived, a cheeky smile on her freckled face lightened up the mood of the devastated Queen.

The queen is in her study room, sitting on a high chair before the study table. She was too tired to even acknowledge the person that entered the room.

_"__Queen Elsa."_ The queen lifted her gaze to the owner of the annoying high-pitched voice. It doesn't do her headache justice.

The young girl placed her right fist above her heart, bowing her head to pay respect to the Queen, her auburn hair flowing freely.

_"__I'm Joan from the West, and I'm here to end this war."_

Elsa quirked a brow at the Knight's overflowing confidence and optimism.

_"__You made it sound so easy, Joan of the West. My people are continuously suffering outside this castle."_

_"__I'm well aware, my Queen. And that is the reason that I was sent here by Yolande at the first place."_

Elsa do not look satisfied. The girl looked like she just turned sixteen a month ago, she wasn't even sure if this girl have the guts to hurt a mice, what more for killing people.

_"__And how many men do you have?"_

_"__I have enough, your highness."_

The young Queen sighed heavily, her fingers brushing through her blonde locks in frustration.

Elsa gazed on the reports that was hourly being updated by her best trusted men, she sighed once more.

She became so engrossed with the reports so when she heard a light chuckle, her head suddenly snapped up to meet the teal eyes of the young knight.

_"__Does this look funny to you, Joan of whatever place you're from?"_

_"__No! I mean you don't look funny, you look beautiful. Uh, I mean this is the first time I saw a Queen act so un-queenly."_

_"__Unqueenly? Is that even a word?"_

_"__I apologize, your highness. I do have difficulties with forming words, especially in front of a gorgeous monarch."_ She whispered the last part.

_"__Joan, you do realize that you are actively hitting on a queen, a monarch to say the least. I can have the guards lock you up in the dungeon."_

_"__Oh, no you won't."_ Joan smirked at her.

_"__And why do you think so?"_ Elsa put up her ice queenly expression in front of the unwavering knight.

The knight made her way in front of Queen Elsa, placing both of her hand on top of the table, her figure towering the queen.

_"__Because you need me."_

The Queen did not realize at that time how true those words will be.

**-/-/-/-/END-/OF-/FLASHBACK-/-/-/-/-/**

"Elsa, earth to Elsa!" Anna was waved her hand in front of Elsa's blank eyes for the _nth_ time now.

Anna huffed.

"You're eyes are open, so you are awake! Don't fool me Elsa, Elsaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Anna snapped her thumb and pointer finger in front of Elsa in hopes of waking her.

Elsa's mouth is open, drool dripping from her chin onto the dirt ground of the forest.

They decided to spend the night in between the trunk of the huge trees. If you don't know Elsa is a nature lover. (Nah! She used up half of their money to pay for Jasmine. They're homeless and pretty much broke.)

"Shit, Elsa. You're starting to scare me."

Just as Anna were about to conclude that Elsa is dead, Elsa's iris constricted and detracted for a moment, focusing her vision to Anna's figure.

Her eyes calculating if the figure in front of her is a danger. It flickered red for a moment.

"Anna, how long was I out?"

"Uh, probably ten hours or so, you scared me. I thought you're dead. You always wake up earlier than me."

"Sorry, It's just that I haven't tasted human blood for a long time now. It's kind of drugging my senses."

"So you're not really drooling in your sleep earlier. You're just, what can I say, high?"

"Anna my eyes are open. Who sleeps with their eyes open?" Elsa asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, probably demons or fish!" Anna countered.

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's childishness.

"Come here." Elsa raised her right hand invitingly to Anna for a good morning cuddle.

"Elsa, you just fed last night and you just woke up from your good night's sleep."

"I don't care. I need you near me, now."

Anna slapped Elsa's hand away but started crawling her way over Elsa's sleepy figure.

Anna is now hovering above Elsa's body that was being supported by the tree trunk, her hands on both sides of Elsa's head, their faces just inches away from each other.

Elsa's hands found their way on Anna's hips, moving to their own accord without Elsa even urging her hands to do so.

"I could get used to this." Anna said before lowering her body on top of Elsa's, curling her body upon Elsa's like a stray cat.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna instinctively.

Elsa chuckled."You always say that even though we're like, doing this for three years."

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"You just fed last night! And I'm feeding you right now. You should feed me after this."

"Of course, I can't let my contractor get hungry, can I?"

_Is that all I am to you?_

**-END #Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up? :3**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Elsa is pretty much awake but her eyes are still closed, she tightened her arms around Anna upon sensing something around them.

She can hear dry leaves being crushed and there was movement all around them, encircling them.

"Anna." Elsa whispered.

"Don't waste your time, demon. The girl won't wake up." I used a spell that will put humans to sleep.

Elsa opened her eyes and saw that she was being surrounded by huge salivating black wolves with red eyes. The same group of wolves that attacked Anna the night they met. A man is standing in front of her, wearing a traveler's cloth and a cape.

"You have one option. Leave the girl and you won't be harmed."

Elsa gently laid Anna's body upon the tree trunk, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead before facing the stranger.

Those huge black wolves aren't normal. Those disgusting things are called Draugar, it eats human flesh as well as drink human blood. They are originally in a form of shadow or smoke, changing forms to huge wolves with red eyes and they do take in human form but they smell rotten flesh. Pretty much the same as zombies and ghouls but they are smarter, can use spells, and can shape-shift. When in human form the white part of the eyes are pitch black.

Draugr are people who died that have enough will power to be awakened once again. They usually garner negative feelings like anger, pain, and sadness. Revenge can also be a powerful motivation for them to reawaken.

Young Anna, often mistaken draugr for vampires.

Elsa laughed. "You gave me no choice. That young girl over there is basically my life."

"She killed one of my brothers."

"You're mistaken. The girl is innocent."

Elsa is standing on guard in front of Anna.

The man narrowed his black eyes on Elsa.

The wolves started to move closer.

"You're weak!" The man shouted.

Elsa gritted her teeth. She may be a demon, but what is a demon without its horns and wings? She's as good as a newborn child, feeding off her mother, Anna.

Four wolves lunged at her. Elsa picked up a tree branch nearby, successfully hitting the first wolf at its head leaving it unconscious to the ground. She hit the second wolf at its side, throwing it off against a tree. The third one got her left feet, blood pours down from the bite. She was about to hit the third wolf when the fourth one came from behind, aiming for her neck. Elsa is too engrossed with the wolves that she didn't realize that the man already approached Anna and is now currently holding Anna's limp body bridal style.

The fourth wolf took a bite and Elsa screamed!

The pain shot through her body like thunder but seeing Anna's lifeless form made her blood boil. The pain never bothered her anyway.

"Aaaanna!" The pain is evident on her voice. Her left hand holding her severely bruised neck.

The wolves retreated beside the man.

"I gave you an option, demon."

"What will you do to her?" Elsa asked in between breaths.

"What draugr's normally do." The man laughed. "Now, we feast!"

"No!"

Anna's body was encircled by a blue thunderbolt-like light. There were zaps in between flickers of light.

Elsa's wounds were healed.

The wolves are encased in ice with a flicker of her hand.

The man tries to run away from Elsa, but eventually ice encased his legs leaving him immobile.

Elsa walks intently towards the man, exploding the encased wolves into pieces as she passed.

"No, impossible! You..you are supposed to be asleep!"

Elsa sneered at the man. "She. Is. Mine!"

The man shouted in anguish as Elsa very slowly encased his body in ice.

"El-sa, Elsa, stop." Anna crawls her way towards Elsa, her body temperature lowered dangerously.

The man's body is now completely frozen. Elsa pushed the ice statue of the cliff, shattering it in pieces.

Anna is now clutching her chest in pain. "Elsa, it..it's cold."

"Anna!" Elsa rushes to Anna's side.

"Elsa, are you okay?! You have.. oh my god! Elsa there's blood all over you! Is that yours?"

"Anna, Anna shush! I'm okay." Elsa felt a lump in her throat.

"You're okay!" Anna cheered. "then, why do you look like you're dying or something?"

"Anna." Elsa whispered guiltily.

"Oh, you used, my…. Never mind, it's not important. You're fine and I'm fine and that's perfectly okay. I mean it is fine Elsa. We, we already made a decision about this before."

"Anna, this is my fault. If I listened to you earlier to get food this won't happen. He, I mean they tried to kill you. And I can't let them do that."

"Elsa, stop. I'm okay now. Let's just get food. If you feel so guilty about it, why don't you get your ass up and bring me chocolates."

"Anna, I used..I used your. I'm really sorry Anna. I acted on impulse. I used too much. Look at you. you look like ten years was taken away from you."

"It's just ten years Elsa, besides if I died I can be a vampire or a ghoul or probably a zombie. What would you prefer?"

"I prefer you alive."

"I am alive."

_You make me feel alive._

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Elsa, this is getting out of hand."

Elsa flinched at Grand Pabbie's familiar words.

"Grand Pabbie, Elsa protected me from the draugar. Don't speak to her like that."

"Anna, she used too much of your energy. She could have conserved it."

"Gand Pabbie is right, Anna. I used too much." Elsa bit her lip.

"But Elsa.."

"Anna, can you please leave me and Elsa alone."

'But…"

"Go, Anna. I will be there after a minute." Elsa urged.

"Okay."

"Elsa, you're losing control of your inner demon. That will be a danger not just to Anna, but to everyone that leaves here in Arendelle."

"I know, that's why I need to find Hans as soon as possible, can you help me? Do you know where he is?"

"I'm afraid I am not aware of such information, Elsa."

"You're lying. You know where he exactly is, but there's something there that you wouldn't want me to know."

"Elsa, some things are better left unknown. Don't you think it's kind of unfair to Joan if she's the only one who doesn't have any idea who she is."

"I know you erased my memories. There's always this person who bugged the back of my mind besides Joan of the West lately."

"I did not alter your memories, Elsa. Everything will be known to you at the right time.

Elsa and Grand Pabbie stared at each other in silence for some time.

"Anna and I will be travelling to search for Hans. Do you know any shaman that we can see on the way to the city of Aren?"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Elsa, I think it's wise for us to buy a horse."

"Anna, a horse will cost us much."

"You can buy a girl for a night but you don't have money for something useful."

Elsa stopped dead on her tracks.

"I don't have a choice, Anna."

"You have a choice, you had a choice. You have me."

"Anna, how many times do I need to remind you that you already give too much by keeping me awake?"

"Elsa, you're the only family that I have left. I grew up in a foster home that is now completely frozen in time. Why do you make me feel that I am not enough? I just want to feel that I am needed."

_That you need me._

"Anna, listen to me. You are too special to waste your life on me. I don't want to take so much of your energy. I need to search for alternatives or I won't be able to.."

"You won't be able to what, Elsa?"

"Anna, let's keep going. It's getting late, we need to find shelter soon."

"Tell me, Elsa. What is it that you want from me?"

"Let's talk about this later, let's find shelter first."

"No, I won't let you get away with this. This is the first time that I am having something from you."

"Anna, I promise we'll talk about this. It's getting dark let's set camp first."

Elsa set up the tent provided by Grand Pabbie beside a large tree. It's not safe to roam around the enchanted forest late at night, especially right now that she doesn't have enough power to use her magick without feeding off Anna.

"Anna, get inside."

"Aren't you going to set up a fire?"

"No, it's not safe. It will attract a lot of attention and we don't want that."

Elsa sensed the sudden change in the forest. She grabbed Anna and went inside the tent.

"Elsa, what got you so.."

"Sshhh, don't speak."

Anna nodded her head in silent approval.

After ten seconds two figures appeared.

"I'm pretty sure it's here."

"What? You mean you lost our meal?!" The red haired girl asked.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure I am in the right direction."

"Let's search the area Belle, whoever it was. I'm sure he/she's not that far away yet.

"Elsa, what are they?"

"Vampires.."

"Wait, they can't see us?"

"I think so. Grand Pabbie told me that this tent has magic."

"Hey, I heard something over there." The red haired vampire pointed beside the tree, exactly on the spot of Anna and Elsa.

Elsa's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of one of the vampires.

"I can't sense anything, Ariel. You're slacking for a new born." Belle smirked.

**-END **


End file.
